Wild as Wind
by jazzicalbando
Summary: Munkustrap and Mistoffelees are in love, but when Misto's spell goes awry, their relationship is torn apart. All the while, someone is out for revenge... An unlicensed sequel to the Right as Rain and Good as Gold series by rainjewel. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic, and it's sort of a fanfic-fanfic, as the events are based off the Right as Rain and Good as Gold series by rainjewel. I suppose it would make sense if you haven't read them, but you'll be a bit lost on what's happened up til now. All you need to know, I suppose is that Macavity and Old Deuteronomy are dead, and Mistoffelees and Munkustrap are together. From this point on, the ideas and storyline are my own, so if you don't like the story, don't bother rainjewel, bother me! Enjoy the story, and please review!

* * *

**Jemima**

He really is wonderful, you know. He's so sweet to me all the time, and he makes me melt with his sparkling smile, and I can see us being mates for life. I don't know what I'd do without… Oh! There he is!

"Alonzo!" I cry out, eagerly skipping across the Junkyard to meet him. I throw my paws out wide, waiting for his strong black and white arms to scoop me up and pull me close. Alonzo does not look at me, but continues his silent pilgrimage across the Junkyard. He stops only briefly to nuzzle the silver face of our fearless leader, Munkustrap, who was perched on the rusty oven. Alonzo slinks through the Junkyard gate and disappears into the night.

My paws drop dejectedly to my sides. I walk back to the car and hop onto the trunk. Feeling the sympathetic gazes of my fellow Jellicles wrap around me, I pull my knees to my chest and lie down, my cheek against the chilly metal of the car. My eyes close, but I know sleep won't be coming for me any time soon. I can't help it; I start to cry. I try not to gasp for breath too loudly or blubber like a kitten, but I'm a mess. A lonely, miserable, wreck.

He really is wonderful, I swear.

**Munkustrap**

I watch the sporadic heaves of Jemima's chest as she weeps, and feel rather sorry for the poor queen. I can't explain Alonzo's recent mood swings, and it's not my place to comfort her about them. I mean, I wouldn't know what to say, it's not that I don't care, of course I care, I'm just…

Almost as if to cut off my silent excuses, the white queen herself scales the car gracefully and drops her head to nuzzle Jemima's neck. Since my entrance into Victoria's family not too long ago, I've been keeping a much closer eye on her. Familial love, and whatnot. And from what I've observed, she's really as sweet as she paints herself to be. Some cats, like Demeter (I wince internally at the name), often hide much more under their fur than they show to the world. But not this cat. She is up-front and honest in every way, and she genuinely cares about the other Jellicles, much like her younger brother.

Speaking of which…

I slide from the decrepit oven, rust scraping against my tail, and start across the Junkyard. I survey the Jellicles snoozing around me and shoot a stern gaze at a giggling Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They spring to a salute, and Rumpleteazer doubles over in a fit of mirth. I roll my eyes and continue to cross the clearing. A short way from the main area of our domain, I pause to roll a large, copper pot away from a towering junk pile. The tunnel to my den appears, and I duck inside, replacing the pot behind me. I can only take a few steps before I hear an angelic voice call my name in elation and feel someone crash into me head-on. Arms wrap around my neck, and I sigh, "You ought to be asleep."

"Shut up and hold me."

Though I never take orders from another cat, this demand sounded very pleasant. A wicked grin spreading across my face in the dark, I snatch the small tom in my paws. He gasps, and I chuckle, "As you wish."

"How long have you been back?" his cheek comes to rest on my chest.

"Not long. When I got through the gate, Tugger told me you were asleep, so I kept watch for a bit."

I feel him shake his head against me, "Couldn't sleep without you."

"Well," I lift him up and carry him down the tunnel, "we simply can't have that." I place him on one of the blankets lining the floor of my den. Purring, I settle myself beside the angel I've somehow convinced to fall in love with me. I envelop him in my arms and whisper, "I love you, Mistoffelees." He inches up to kiss me, and he needn't say any more.

After all, he always was rather quiet.


End file.
